This invention relates to a game ball having a cover that has the appearance of traditionally sewn ball, but is manufactured by a process that does not require hand sewing the pieces of the cover together.
Traditional baseballs and softballs are generally stitched by hand. This process usually involves placing a core made of varying materials in a jaw or locking device, and the synthetic or leather covers are then hand stitched to form the traditional figure eight shape of softballs and baseballs with the traditional herringbone stitching pattern.
Over the years there have been processes developed that manufacture balls that are one piece, or molded-type baseballs or softballs that have a simulated stitch pattern. Lisco, Inc., a division of Spalding, has developed a molded covered ball having simulated stitch patterns. However, most molded covered balls have had limited success, as the industry still prefers the traditional leather or high quality synthetic leather balls that are hand stitched.
Very generally, the typical process of hand-sewing a ball is to place the ball in a jaw or fixture. Two figure 8 shaped covers are placed on the ball and attached with nails or an adhesive on the back of the cover to hold the ball in place while stitching the threads. The cover is hand stitched and the tacks are removed as the stitched continue around the circumference of the ball. The cover is also adjusted and relocated as the stitching process continues to provide the symmetrical look of the seams. Upon completion of the stitching, the thread is xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d underneath the cover, which is typically done by pulling the excess thread underneath the stitches. This is preferred so that the thread is not seen or felt under the cover portion of the ball where there are no stitches.
The traditional method is an labor-intensive process, requiring most balls to be stitched in countries with lower labor rates in order to control the final cost of the balls.
In the past, there have been attempts to automate the process. However, to date none of them have been successfully commercially developed. Additionally, there have been attempts to produce a ball with different core and cover materials, none of which disclosing or suggesting the objects of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,041 to Moliter discloses a molded solid softball having simulated stitching including protrusions and indentations on the outer surface integral with the body of the ball and further having simulated holes adjacent to the outer edges of the stitching. The cover of the ball includes simulated stitches and stitch holes similar to that of a leathercovered and stitched ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,590 to Walker, et al. discloses a game ball having a molded polyvinyl chloride plastisol cover formed around the core. The molding operation may employ simulated stitching and stitch holes adjacent to the outer edges of the stimulated stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,378 to Moliter discloses a softball with a cellular polymeric material core and a vinyl resin cover. The ball comprises simulated stitching and stitch holes which are molded as part of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,028 to William discloses a softball having a hollow spherical core in a leather cover which surrounds the core. The core is formed from two dumbbell-shaped pieces which are stitched or sewn together along the seams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,659 to William discloses a game ball with a hollow spherical core and a cover which surrounds the core, wherein two dumbbell-shaped pieces are stitched or sewn together along seams. The cover disclosed in this patent may be formed from leather, vinyl, or similar material which can be used to simulate the look and feel of leather covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,378 to Molitor discloses a softball having a cover and a core and simulated stitching and stitch holes molded as part of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,058 to Molitor discloses a softball having a cover and a core wherein the cover comprises simulated stitching and stitch holes which are molded as part of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,057 to Hubdert, et al., discloses a game ball comprising a core surrounded by a yarn winding which is saturated with a latex based adhesive. This core is then covered with a two piece stitched cover.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game ball comprising a spherical core and a two-piece cover. The cover includes two 2 figure 8-shaped pieces adhesively attached to the core. Furthermore, the each Figure 8-shaped piece may be separately stitched around its edges, giving the appearance of a stitched ball once the cover pieces are in place. Preferably, the stitching pattern is the traditional herringbone pattern.
The game balls of the present invention are typically used for diamond sports. Preferably, the game balls of the present invention are softballs or baseballs. The game ball covers may comprise natural leather or may comprise synthetic leather. If synthetic leather is used, the synthetic leather is preferably a polyvinyl material. Other cover materials such as a Poly Urethane Substrate with woven or non-woven backing may also be used.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the stitching around the edges of the cover pieces is simulated stitching. In such an embodiment, it is still preferred that the simulated stitches are arranged in the traditional herringbone stitching pattern when the cover pieces are places around the ball.
The present invention also provides a process for making a game ball. This process comprises providing a spherical core and cover material comprising two stitched figure 8-shaped pieces. The stitched figure 8-shaped pieces are placed around the core using an adhesive.
The result of the method of the present invention is a ball that has the appearance of a traditionally stitched ball, wherein the covers are interlocked by the stitching. However, the covers of the present invention are pre-stitched around the edges and are in fact applied separately and attached in place. Thus, a ball is created that has the appearance of a hand sewn ball, but can be manufactured with automated equipment to eliminate the had sewing process.